This invention relates to a unique magazine that is adapted for use in combination with a plurality (preferably twenty four) of glass photographic plates.
Magazines, as such, for photographic materials are old and are well known. Equally well known in the prior art is the fact that, in using a large number of glass photographic plates to record a rapidly changing basic scene (or a rapid sequence of events), the art-accepted method of manually changing (and, thereafter, exposing) the many glass photographic plates is less than satisfactory, because the lapse in time in changing the plates requires after-the-fact correlation with the changes in time during which the basic scene is changing. At worst, as sometimes occurs, the lapse necessary to change the plates may occur just as the desired, and much sought, change in the scene also occurs. As a result, the photographed changing scene is inaccurate, simply because the photographed changing scene is incomplete due to the pertinent omission.
Experience and analysis clearly establish that what is needed in the art (particularly with regard to the obtaining of holograms), but is not available, is an apparatus that will alleviate, if not completely eliminate, this inherent disadvantage.
I have invented a unique apparatus, i.e., a magazine for use in combination with a plurality of glass photographic plates, that will fulfill this need; and thereby, I have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.